I'm Happy For You
by crazyx-xjayjay
Summary: Vlad has a twin brother they both fall for their new neighbors Vladxoc ocxoc boyxboy. read you might like it
1. New neighbors

A\N: I do not own the chronicles of vlaimir to (i can only dream) auntie heather does. I only own the characters you have never heard before like Xavier and Justin and Mara

_**PROLOGUE**_

'Ring...Ring...' The sound of an abnoxious bell filled the school hallways and the many small classrooms that occupied the building. Vlad looked up from the math book he had been staring at in confusion. He slammed the book close and threw it into his backpack. He grabbed his backpack and exited the, now empty, classroom. At the bottom of the school's front steps, he stopped and took a seat on the bottom step, and waited.

About ten minutes later a teenager with raven hair now stood by him. Vlad stood up and looked at him as though he was looking in a mirror. It was Xavier, Vlad's twin brother.

"What took you so long?" Questioned Vlad.

"Sorry bro, I dropped my binder and all my pappers fell out."

"Well, maybe if you cleaned that thing out once in awhile it wouldn't have took you so long." Vlad retorted.

They continued thier walk home. They passed the park about 5 minutes away from their destination for home. The park was empty exceppt for one small child and his mother. Xavier watched the liltle boy as his mother pushed him on the small swing set. Vlad hadn't even noticed them he was to busy staring at his feet, as he walked in a rhythm, almost as if he was thinking to himself; _'Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.' _

The little boy fell out of the swing set and scraped his knee, his mother had rushed over and cradled him in her arms, petting his head and whispering little nothings to him in a soothing voice. Xavier looked down as walked staring at the moving motion of his feet as one appeared the other would disappear out of his line of vision.

"Hey, look." Vlad said pointing to a moving van parked at the house next to their's.

"New neighbors." Xavier mumbled.

A young girl about their age walked out the front door of the house and walked over to the van and pulled out a box. Written on the side of the box said: '_Mara's, Do not touch.' _Vlad and Xavier were now standing in front of thier home, when they heard a voice out of nowhere.

"Are you our neighbors?" Questioned a girl's voice.

Vlad turned around startled by the girl who was just a couple yards away but now stood directly behind him. "Yes." Was all he was able to mutter out, he was entranced in her hazel eyes.

She gives a shy smile when she sees Vlad closer up. She giggles at his response and puts a stary strand of her dark brown hair behind her left ear.

"Cool," she says a smiling pulling at her lips. "My names Mara. What's yours?"

"Uuumm...I-I'm Vlad," Mara glances to Vlad's left, at Vlad's brother, " Oh. and this is my twin brother, Xavier."

"Nice to meet you, Mara. I appoligize for my brother, He gets nervous around beautiful girls such as yourself." Xavier said in full confidence, smiling, at least until Vlad punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Ooowww. What the fuck man!" Mara just started laughing, while Xavier held his now bruised shoulder with his other arm. "Mara! Can you grab a few more of those Boxes!" A female vocie exclaimed from the front door. Mara's Mother.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Maybe you can show me around the school since I'm new here." Mara said to Vlad Then turned around and walked back to her house without giving Vlad a chance to respond.

"She totally likes you," teased Xavier. Vlad gave him another punch on the shoulder. More gentle than last time. " Oooww!" "I barely touched you." "Thanks alot alot I think you bruised it last time." Xavier said the sarcasm obvious in his tone of voice.

"Whatever," Vlad responded. His mind traveled back to Mara, and a small smile formed of his lips.


	2. Skool

Xavier POV * Weekend is over it's the morning before school*

"Wake up," A calm gentle voice said shaking me awake.

"Not now Nelly," I replied. "Hard way it is," someone spoke under their breath.

Someone pulled the blanket out from underneath me and I fell to the floor. "What the hell, Nelly."

"First off I am not Nelly, and second we have to get ready for school. Now wake up, dumbass." It was Vlad. We simply are not morning people.

*15 minutes and 10 blood bags later*

Vlad and I were begininning to walk to school. We were half way out of the drive way when we heard someone. "Vlad!" Mara exclaimed as she walked up to us. Vlad stepped forward and said hi to mara. I wasn't paying to much attention to Mara, my eyes were locked with an unfamiliar person standing behind her. The person had the most beatiful green eyes I have ever seen. They were like an emerald green and they were shiny and entrancing.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot. Vlad, Xavier this is my brother, Justin. Justin this is Vlad and Xavier." Mara intruduced us. He walked a few steps closer and stood in front of me. He was about 2 or 3 inches taller than me. He looked down at me, "Hi," he muttered. I looked up at him,"Hey," I said shyly. A drift of wind moved his bangs into his eyes, he did a small hair flip to get them back in place. His hair was just a shade darker than my raven colored hair.

We began our walk to school. Mara walked on Vlad's left, and Justin walked on my right. I couldn't help, but to steal a few quick glances at him. He was tall and slim. A god to my eyes. I am not ashamed of my feelings for other guys, but no one knows about them either, and I have never expreesed these emotions. I feel scared and ensecure.

I stole another glance at him, and noticed he was looking at me, too. I felt my face redden but I didn't turn away. He smiled the most perfect smile, revealing his perfectly white teeth in a straight row. My face reddened even more if possible and i looked down watching my feet as I walked, I didn't know where else to look.

He pulled something out of his pocket. I watched from the corner of my eye, it was an iPod. I looked up and he held out one of the headphones in my direction and said, "Do you like Black Veil Brides?"

I smiled "That's my Favorite band,"and put the headphone in my ear. "Mine too,"he said.

'Here's to your perfect weapon,

Crack bones with blind aggression,

Like birds whose wings are broken,

You live without direction.'

'Perfect Weapon' was playing. We walked close together, our shoulders brushing by eachothers. We eventually walked into the classroom and he had to put his iPod away. He sat in an empty desk next to mine. Mara sat next to Vlad. Vlad's flirting had became all to obvious.

Justin and I made simple small talk. We mainly talked about some of our favorite bands and hobbies, stuff like this and that.

"I love monster energy drinks, so much. I even collect the cans," Justin said laughing a little. "Really? That's cool you'll have to show me sometime. What's your favorite one? I love the orange ones," I rambled on. "I'd have to say my favorite is the original green." He said still smiling at me, I smiled back.

The teacher walked in and we all stopped talking. "Bon jour, I am your french teacher Monsiuer Brown. I say this because I see we have new students. May I ask your names?"

"Salut, my name is Mara Simon.""And I'm Justin, her brother." He said giving a small wave and a fake smile plastered to his face, the boredom was obvious in his eyes.

"Well, I see you two have already made a friend at least. Vlad you will be excused from the rest of your classes today. You are to show Miss Simon around the school and show here to her classes. Xavier You are to do the same with Justin." Mr. Brown stated giving a slight glare to Justin. I laughed to myself today might just be the best day ever.


	3. A  First

Xavier POV

We all grabbed our books and began to walk out of the classroom. Once we were in the hallway Vlad broke the silence,"Xavier, why don't you start at the east wing and I'll start at the west wing, mkay?" "Sounds like a plan," I replied. "Bye guys, now go have fun," Vlad said, fake enthusiasm clear in his tone of voice. Vlad and Mara began to walk away and so did we, but not before Mara replied,"Oh, but not to much fun." She said with a wink. 'What the hell is this girl some sort of mind reader,' I thought to myself,'what are the odds that Justin might be gay too.'

Justin and I turned back in the direction of the east wing and I noticed his face was a light tint of red. I felt it was best not to say anything about that.

I wasn't sure where to start so I decided to walk to the back of the school, first. Justin was walking with his head down, his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans, back slouched, the arms of his hoodie rolled up past his elbows revealling a black and purple studded cuff and a small bracelett that read 'Life Sucks.'

I stopped and so did he. "Well, ummm, this is the back of the school. They hold In School Suspencion (ISS) and alternative school here." The light above us flickered and then went out completely. A sudden roar sounded from behind us. Justin was startled and jumped a little closer to me. I couldn't help but laugh. "That's the air conditioner," I explained,"Our schools to poor to get a new one." "That will take some getting used to," he spoke quietly.

The hall was dark. " Won't anyone fix that light?" He questioned. "Maybe in a year," I stated,"The janitor and repairman are to lazy to do much of anything," I said kicking a paper wad across the hall. He laughed and said,"The janitors at my old school were worse, they were the ones making the messes." We both laughed then turned to walk dowon the hall.

Justin tripped over a water bottle someone had left in the floor and he fell forward. I jumped out in front of him and he fell into my chest, causing me to fall onto my back while he lyed on my chest. He put his hands against my chest and pulled his head up so he could look me in the eyes. Without thinking he pressed his lips to mine. My eyes were wide with surprise, but when I registered what was happening I slowly closed my eyes to cherish the moment, but as soon as it had started it had ended. "I am so sorry I-" I pressed my lips to his there was no need to apoligize. A few seconds later we parted lips. His face was flushed and his eyes were unsure.

I smiled at him and his blushed deepened. "What?" "Your cute when you blush.""Shut up Xavier."

A/N: Sorry this chapter had a bad ending but I wanted to update now because I am being forced to go on a family vacation I will uddate when I get back so bye i hope i don't lose my sanity. who knows what will happen being stuck in a small rv with three of your lil siblings uhh wish me luck.


	4. Have you told them

Previously: A few seconds later we parted lips. His face was flushed and his eyes were unsure. I smiled at him and his blush deepened. "What?" "Your cute when you blush." "Shut up, Xavier."

Now:

Justin lifted himself off me and sat next to me on the floor. I sat up and looked over at him. He looked nervous but cute in a same manner. He pulled his jacket sleeve up over his wrist and twisted it in his hand and then pinched it, keeping it in his hold, he did the same with his other sleeve. I scooted closer to him and placed my head on his shoulder. He took a moment to process this and then layed his head against mine.

"So. . . What now?" I asked hesitantly.

"Boyfriends?"

"Sounds great to me."

He placed a kiss on my forehead and asked, "Does your brother know?"

"About what?"

"That you like, you know, guys."

"Not yet I plan on telling him and my aunt this week though." I looked up at him and pouted a little. He smiled down at me and gave me a quick peck and questioned, "Why are you pouting at me?" I love how much of a connection we have. "Will you be there with me when I tell them?" "If you want me to be there I'll be there." He said. "Kay," Was all I could say, I was memorized by his intoxicating scent.

Justin stood up a offered me a hand. I took his hand and he helped me to my feet. "Well, don't you think we should continue the tour, Xavier?"

"Yeah, maybe we should."

And with that we continued the tour around the school. His locker just happened to be right next to mine and we had about four classes together.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait i have extreme writers block and depression is invading my life and the internet was lost for a day or two during a huge tornadoe outburst. I dont treally like this chap but it will get better. I dont know when ill update next but ill try my best to get it up soon. thanx for reading.


End file.
